


That´s the spot

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic get away with some hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That´s the spot

**Author's Note:**

> Romance and hot sex. Don´t own any characters. Just my own kinky mind :)

That´s the spot

The room was filled with the sweet scent of aromatic candles, lavender, and tender jazz was quietly playing in the background. The lighting was dim, romantic if you will and warm. Soft cooling breeze was coming from a window. The temperature was perfect, not too warm or damp. The beautiful apartment was theirs for the week. And only theirs. No one was around for miles. It was the perfect get away from the paparazzi and the city life they normally lived in. 

From the balcony you could see the clear blue sea and watch the beautiful sunsets. A hammock for two was on the balcony next to a small table. The beach with white sand as far as your eyes could see was theirs too. Certain things can definitely be bought by money and this was one of them. A romantic trip for two in a luxury bungalow next to the Mediterranean sea. 

In the sea were two lovers entwined by one another. Hands softly touching and roaming everywhere in the heat of the moment. Two naked figures caressing their loved ones. Passion and love combined. No rush. No one else except them. Just two people in love. The soft ocean waves carrying them as the older and taller man lifted his lover on his hips, their lips never leaving the others. Laying down the smaller younger blond on to the soft sand their lips parted. Eyes filed with love and respect searched each other as the tall brunette lightly touched the face of the man he loves.

“Sauli, thank you so much for coming here with me. It means the world to me.” Adam said softly kissing his man´s neck. “Of course I came. I do feel bad about not being able to help paying for the trip.” Sauli claimed shyly. “Ah forget about it. I´ll just do a couple more tv shows that´s all” Adam joked waving his hand in the air. Smiling at the singer Sauli kissed him with passion and rolled over him. The water touching their feet they rolled in the sand moaning in to their mouths as they kissed for dear life.

“We should probably go inside before the candles burn down the whole place” Adam grunted as he didn´t want to leave, but knew that they had to. Reaching out his hand to his loved one he pulled the blond up and lifted him up. “HEY! What are you doing?” squealed Sauli with a giggle. “What does it look like I´m doing? I´m carrying you to our bed” Adam said as a matter of fact. Sauli couldn´t help feeling the redness in his face covering his cheeks as he admired his muscular and handsome boyfriend carrying him like a bride over the threshold. 

When they entered the bedroom the candles were almost burned out, but the beautiful scent was still in the room. “Such a lovely smell. Just like you, my love” whispered Adam as he lowered his precious cargo on to the bed. “You are such a romantic guy. All hearts and flowers. I love it. Thank you” the blond one said softly gazing deep in to his lovers blue eyes. “All for you” came an answer with a kiss.  
“When can I see what secrets you have hidden in your bag? The one I know you are hiding somewhere.” Smirked Sauli. A big grin was spread on Adam´s face as he tried to deny that a bag of goodies even existed. He wasn´t that good of an actor. “Please, baby. Can I see what you have gotten for me?” Sauli pleaded. “For you? Oh, so you think it´s only for you? How nice of you” Adam gasped trying to look shocked. Seriously, not that good of an actor at all. “Ha ha…very funny. No gimme!”

“Fine. Lay on your back for me, baby. Eyes closed. No peeking!” was the command. And it was obeyed. Soon on the bed there was lube (naturally), a blindfold, some handcuffs and a pretty pink butt plug and a vibrator to match it. Slowly touching the smaller man with his fingers as he ran them up his lovers small body with is hand Adam placed the blindfold on Sauli´s eyes. “Uuh. A blindfold. Hmm…Interesting.” said Sauli with a small smile. “Shhh. No talking. Be still. I´m going to handcuff you to the bedpost. Trust me.” A nod came as a response. 

CLICK. What a gorgeous sight. A beautiful naked half hard man handcuffed and blindfolded in front of Adam. “You are so beautiful. Perfect. I could look at you all day long” Adam moaned while licking Sauli all the way from his toes to his pretty lips. “Your skin is silk. You feel so good, baby. You smell like the sea, salty and amazing. I want to take care of you tonight and the rest of our lives. I love you” no reply. Sauli was already lost in his own world.

Taking the vibrator Adam put it on the lightest vibe, just enough to feel it. He started by kissing Sauli´s neck and massaging his way with the vibrator on the blonds firm chest. Kissing lower the vibrator went lower too. “Aah…so good” moaned the smaller man squirming against the handcuffs. “No moving baby. If you move I will have to use some rope and tie your legs on to the bedpost.” Gasping at the thought Sauli screamed “So that´s why you insisted with a bed with pillars. So you can tie me down!” smiling at the comment Adam licked and kissed his way down his lovers figure.

Putting more power on to the vibrator he touched Sauli´s hard on. “Oh shit. What are you doing to me?” sighed Sauli. “Not seeing makes everything you feel so much more powerful. Just feel baby. Let it all out” cupping Sauli´s balls in his hands the rocker kisses them so softly humming and smiling to himself as he hears moans coming from the blonds lips. Still pressing the vibrator at Sauli´s dick he took the lube in his free hand and put some on his fingers.

“Spread your legs for me, honey. I´ll make it so good for you, baby. You are so fucking hot like this. Making it so difficult for me not to touch my cock” moaning in response Sauli opened his legs. “So hot baby” sliding in one finger in the little pink hole Adam put away the vibrator and started to lick the beautiful throbbing cock in front of him. “AAH! Fuck Adam…..so good” the same time moving the finger inside hitting the sweet spot.  
Adam was moaning while giving a blow job of his life. Saliva and pre cum on his lips he sucked and licked his man candy. Sauli was just barely containing himself when all of a sudden he felt the warmth of his lovers lips leaving his dick. “No…more please. I need more” he panted. Slowly taking his finger away too he kissed Sauli´s thighs and took the butt plug. He lubed it and teased the glistering pink hole in front of him with the plug.  
“Fuck…oh shit.” came voices from the bed. Trying to move to get some friction on his dick Sauli was stopped by a hand coming on his leaking cock. A few strokes to calm him down. “Yes..oh please baby don´t stop. Need more. Put whatever you have in your hand in me.” Calming himself down Adam took a few breaths since he didn´t want to come yet and stroke his own hard on before pushing in the plug inside Sauli.

Moans and lust filled the room. Adam left the pink plug is Sauli´s ass. It was just the right length to hit the spot. He climbed next to his shaking lover and took his dick in his big hands. “I think I won´t let you come just yet” he said while pressing under the head of Sauli´s leaking dick. “What?! No please…I need to come. Need to come so badly” pleaded the smaller man. “I know…” hummed Adam while climbing on top of his love. Grabbing gently on Sauli´s hair he pushed him closer to his own dick. “Open wide,baby” he said while pushing his throbbing big dick in his lovers mouth.

Sauli was shivering with need. No friction on his cock, his ass was filled with the plug and his mouth was intruded with a gorgeous cock. And he couldn´t move or see. Just feel. Whining and moving his hips Adam took pity on his lover and pulled his dick out and whispered “You are so beautiful like this. So fucking hot.” Rubbing his own need he climbed off Sauli and kneeled in front of him. “AAH!” screamed the tied up man as the plug was rammed in and out of his sweet spot.

“Yeah, scream for me baby. Make me so fucking hard for you.” the taller man said lust in his eyes as he saw his man panting with need, pre cum spurting out of him on to his tummy. “I´m gonna fuck you now so hard. “ and without warning Adam took away the plug and grabbed Sauli´s strong legs as he pulled his hips towards himself. All this time Sauli had held on to the sheets for dear life as his body was slowly climbing towards the climax.  
“Fuck, baby. So hot for me. Jesus fucking hell!” shouted Adam as he pushed his beautiful pre cum moisture dick in his lovers tight ass. Sweat was dripping of his forehead as he quickened the pace with his thrusts. “AAH…faster. God!! Fuck me…please” screamed Sauli as he was shaking with need. He gasped for air as Adam took his dick in his hand and started rubbing it while fucking him hard. Hitting that sweet spot in every thrust and stroking Sauli´s leaking cock Adam said “Come for me, baby.”

He didn´t need to even try after that. Sauli came hard and long as he screamed of pure pleasure. Cum hitting his chest while he was still being fucked. He had no time to come down from his high since Adam grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders. Swearing and grunting he kept fucking his small lover faster and faster until he came “FUUUCK!” he screamed and panted as he fell on top of Sauli. They didn´t worry about the mess. They just breathed and held each other. Well Adam held Sauli, since the blond was still tied up.

Getting up Adam opened the handcuffs and carefully took away the blindfold. “Hey beautiful” he said while kissing softly the man he loved. “Hey. That was amazing. Really amazing” smiled Sauli. “I´m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. We still have six more days here” Adam said with a kinky smirk.

THE END.


End file.
